


Discord Shenanigans

by peachsodapidge



Category: IT (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, Multi, These are either well though out or poorly written pick your poison, sin sin sin!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsodapidge/pseuds/peachsodapidge
Summary: These are various snippets shared in different Discord servers I'm in, all as written by moi.





	1. Bend and Snap

Richie was roughly bent over the table, legs spread as wide as they could go and arms bound by the tie of the school uniform, panties shucked off and thighs shaking. His shoulders were dusted with a pretty pink as Eddie toyed with the plug inside his ass, tiny in length but thick in girth. God, how Richie wanted to cry out and stain cherry wood with his release, but alas, his boyfriend was a cruel man, and his erection was bound tight with a cock ring and quivering from the bullet vibrator. Freckled and flushed skin could only go so red and his legs could only take so much before they gave out. Curly hair stuck to sweaty forehead as the vibrations upped in intensity.


	2. Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Bichie as requested by a friend.

The haze of alcohol dulls senses and makes the world spin just a little slower, narrowing to a pinpoint focus on just two souls. City lights pass overhead as park makes way for apartment, sweet nothings murmured into snowy skin flushed a dazzling rose. Curly locks as dark as sin tilt backwards as auburn hair slicked back moves forward, catching painted lips in a fierce battle. Nails squabble for solace as a knee is lodged between trembling thighs. Richie's eyes are screwed tight shut as Bill makes do with the time given, fingers trailing lower and lower as release and blinding pleasure is aimed for. Moonlight brushes marked and sticky with sweat skin as cries of pleasure rise in urgency and pitch. The fire escape brushes naked skin as smoke, curled and open, teases past cupids bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) New Year everyone! 2017 was a wild ride and I can't wait to see what comes in the future. Be on the lookout for a new chapter real soon!


	3. Photogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicc as frick bro. this is for Kess who is my willing enabler for sin.  
> This does include some voyeurism and piercings. and some dick succ.

The camera blurs to a sharp focus on Chris, who is propped up on his elbows, slicked hair ruffled into messy curls and legs spread wide open. Trembling fingers thread into chestnut locks and tug, enticing a shaky moan from the body currently slotted into the leg gap. Eijun, flushed prettily and pierced to the nines, runs his tongue along the slit and flutters his lashes, knees just a bit roughed up from sitting there for so long. He's already came twice, the remnant droplets of pearly white release caught to Eijun's lip rings. Offscreen, Miyuki fists at his clothed cock, biting back choking moans at the absolutely delicious sight in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the Daiya no Ace server I'm in, where I have fully given access to the NSFW channel. Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Version one, Reddie. This piece was originally a Daiya no Ace piece with MiyuSawa, which will be posted in the original format at a later time. Enjoy!


End file.
